try again
by Admril Tobski Daimao
Summary: King Cold and Cooler try and get revenge for when Freiza was killed by Goku. However when they come to earth they meet all his freinds instead. And a great battle and ensues.


**EARTHS SPECIAL FORCES (prologue)**

(A/N: forget what happened with Bulma and Ginyu on cartoon network the original storyline left it blank)

Goku began to fly away having just given Freeza most of his remaining chi when the tyrant became enraged and fired a last attack at Goku the legendary super sayan. Goku reflected the blast easily all but killing Freeza.

Goku flew towards Freeza's space ship and tried to start it up. However it was too damaged and could not take off so he flew to the Ginyu forces space pods. After noticing one was missing from a small crater at the front he went to the next nearest got inside and began to hammer the buttons, there was an ominous hum as the power came on, the ship at first hovered and then it began to take off...

"Yes" Goku said, "This is my ticket out of here!"

A voice in the main computer said "journey to planet Yardat Commencing" the pod was shaken by a large explosion. The ship shot up into space escaping the immanent death that staying on planet Namek offered.

around the same time

The small Namekian frog hopped across the ground at remarkable speed this was no ordinary frog however this was captain Ginyu leader of the Ginyu Special Forces.

He was franticly searching for a creature larger and with more flexible paws or hands he eventually came across a large purple creature _resembling _a protoceratops he did the body switch and ran in his new form to the body of Burter and scooped it onto his back.

He carried the body to the newly empty regeneration chamber and with great difficulty put it in, Burter was dead but the body was healed broken neck and all.

He did the switch on the repaired body and ran quickly to the armour room he picked up a new suit of armour that fit and ran to the Ginyu space pods he changed quickly and leapt in to captain Ginyu's space pod he climbed in and reconfigured the programming to go back to Freeza base #13 where the Ginyu's chiefly stay.

Some time later on Freiza base #13 the hanger bay men were surprised to see Burter and only Burter come out of captain Ginyu's space pod. He went to the chief of the base who was his best friend, explained the situation and told him to keep it a secret.

Ginyu also asked him to let him know if any of the Cold family ever went to earth and to give him a ship in the event of that happening, the chief thought this was a strange request but because Ginyu had once saved his life he none the less complied...

A short time later in space

"WHAT MY BROTHER KILLED BY A SAYAN!" "That's absurd how could a Saiyan generate enough energy to kill Freeza?" Cooler screamed.

"It's true my Lord" said Mace almost apologetically.

"WHAT MY SON KILLED BY A SAIYAN!" "That's not possible" King Cold shouted.

"I'm sorry sir said the servant/messenger but its true he died on planet NameEEEK" the creature said as he was blown to bits.

"Get Cooler here right now" he said to another servant "we have some business to discuss, prep my ship and assemble my best men!"

On Earth

When the gang used the Namekian and Earth's DragonBalls to wish Goku and Kuririn souls back to Earth (so they could be resurrected) they found that Goku was not dead so they asked the great dragon Pouranga to bring him back to earth. Pouranga replied by saying "No, that I will not grant"

"Why?" Bulma said surprised at the dragons answer. "Goku would want to come home and you said yourself that he is not dead"

"He says he will make his own way home" Boomed the Namekian Dragon

"Oh no said Mr. Briefs we will have to resurrect someone else first, and then use the dragons again to wish Goku home".

So the team chose to resurrect Yamcha who had been training non-stop before he came back to life.

And so things continued and the dragons summoned until all the fighters who died where back to life and the Namekian people were sent to a new planet.

A while later

Cold and Cooler's ship sped through space and they were silent until they began to near the intended destination point then they began to converse. "Is it possible that there where any sayans left other than the Prince Vegeta and his now two deceased assistants?" King Cold asked "Yes" said Cooler "I know of at least one, he was a third class Saiyan baby flying away in a space pod as Vegetasi exploded probably to be marooned on a backwater planet." He finished. "And I expect you believed him to be no threat as he was a child so Freeza could clean up his own mess" said Cold his rage boiling "yes" cooler replied simply.

Cold backhanded Cooler to the ground. "You fool" he said "that is how we will perish we don't have look out for each other, but we do have to cover each others mistakes if only for our own benefits you have a lot to learn son."

Cooler got up "well I'm sorry but I am not the one who died, lost; a squad of troops, a perfectly good ship, his two right hand men, Lord Kiwi, those Ginyu mercenaries and took with him the Namekian race which we now have not the chance of stealing the skills and legendary Dragonball's from. "Yet you still consider me the one who has things to learn!" Cooler screamed "You will be surprised to hear he also surpassed you by going into the fourth stage of our races evolution, and since his discovery he planned to kill you I have recorded and written evidence here provided by Kiwi who was my useful spy until Freeza sent him to his death!"

"Cold looked shocked as he watched the hidden recordings from Kiwi "that treacherous whelp I don't believe him all this time he was plotting I can see why you didn't help him now if he has always been like this." Cold said angrier with Freeza than apologetic to his other son.

"And I didn't tell you until I had this evidence because he was the one you always favored" said Cooler smarmily.

"Well it just goes to show that how dangerous this last Saiyan is then if he beat someone in the fourth state who was stronger than you level for level." Said King Cold almost scared. "Yes but last known readings and proportional predictions show that he was still weaker than you farther" Cooler replied "and then of course there is the fact that I have found a fifth beyond it!"

King Cold and Coolers armored squadron who were standing nearby were shocked by this statement.

The ships computer cut the silence by stating "Landing on planet Earth in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… touch down on planet Earth!"

Meanwhile

All of the Earth's great warriors -except Piccolo and Vegeta- where relaxing at capsule Corp after a long training session. Bulma Chichi and Launch had been watching them. But now all the warriors stood transfixed to the sky all sensing the two strange powers rapidly approaching earth, they where just like Freeza's Chi only one was a bit smaller than his and the other a bit larger than his.

"I'm sorry we have to go" Tenshinhan said to the women and with that they began to fly away slowly at first, Bulma called them back "guys wait your sensing an enormous battle aren't you?"

"Yes one we might not return from," said Kuririn.

"As always" said Chichi very sadly knowing that she could not stop her son and it wouldn't be fair to if she could.

Bulma broke the short silence by throwing down a capsule it opened revealing a rack with sayan battle armor and under suits. "Here she said there's under suits gloves and shoes for everyone and Battle armor for every one.

Gohan, Yamcha and Kuririn put the suits and amour on, Tenshinhan and Chaozu wear wearing a strong new suit that Kaio Sama gave to them and so refused the offer.

The fighters waved goodbye and blasted off.

A short time later the fighters landed in a wasteland and saw Vegeta up on a ridge they adopted fighting stances "don't worry we have a common enemy again get up here, I have been waiting here for you and the Namek has even longer" Vegeta said quickly, he pointed to Piccolo who they had not noticed before now.

Meanwhile

Ginyu smiled as his pod was 5 or so minutes away from touching down on earth, he could detect Soza's chi with his new scouter and prepared to do the body switch.


End file.
